


Trials of the Mind

by XeriusRar



Series: Step Away From the Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sharing, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Gen, General "Nanny" Hux, Hux hates Kylo but is also constantly worrying about him, Jedi Training, Meditation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey cares that Kylo doesn't get himself hurt/killed because she's a caring person, The Force, communication across the galaxy, intense training, projected self images, self-guided training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriusRar/pseuds/XeriusRar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is training with Luke, and on the other side of the galaxy Kylo Ren continues his own. For him, he feels like there is always a constant hum that never silences and knows this is not his own doing. While for Rey there is a near constant feeling of anger and frustration gauged toward herself and she knows it feels foreign.</p>
<p>This is the story of how their bond can be a pain, a tool, and a retreat; sometimes all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nedia_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedia_Ren/gifts).



> A/N: Definition of a force bond (at least for this story): a strong connection between two force sensitives that results in the ability to communication to each other via emotions, thoughts, dream sharing, etc. This is the story that goes into the bond that clearly becomes established between Kylo Ren and Rey in the film, but purely as platonic. There will be a little side stormpilot :)
> 
> Beta’d by my lovely friend: Nedia_Ren
> 
> P.S. Alternating scenes (are indicated by: --- [I say scenes because POV would be incorrect and I don't know what else to call it]) between Kylo and Rey. Thoughts are indicated in italics. Enjoy :)

There’s been this everlasting nudge at the back of her mind since she left Starkiller base. She couldn't quite place what it was. It was strange. There were some days where she could feel the nudge ever persistent and then there were days where it was barely there. She didn’t tell Master Luke, although she sensed that he was waiting for her to tell him about what this was, but she pushed through her training trying her best to ignore it. That was, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Her dreams had shifted to distorted memories of the dark snowy forest on Starkiller base and of Finn lying on the ground. Sometimes he would be alive and speaking to her, cradled in her arms; other times he would die and he would be talking to her as if he were someone else.

So one day after a long day of training she worked up the nerve to ask Master Luke what exactly she was experiencing. Just as she was about to ask, “I sense conflict within in you Padawan. What troubles you?”

She stared at the grass covered ground for a moment not sure why she didn't think that Master Luke wouldn't have been able to sense the emotions churning within her. A few moments went by as she tossed around how she could phrase her question to him. Finally she settled on, “Master, I have been sensing something that evades me constantly. It is always there in my head but does not make it self known; it is there while I stand and talk to you, and while I dream. It seems that ever since my training has started my dreams do not always feel like my own and I am unsure what this means,” Rey felt unsure of how she was coming across to Luke, but it was the best she could come up with.

There was a knowing look on his face as he rose from his sitting position, “I know of what you speak. It is not unnatural young one. What you are feeling is a force bond.”

“What exactly is a force bond,” she found herself asking a moment later letting the term sink in to her mind.

“A force bond is a strong connection that can be created between two force sensitives that results in the ability to communication to each other via emotions, thoughts, dream sharing, in some rare cases all of those things. For example out force bond we can sense each others emotions and thoughts. You may not sense it like you sense this because this connection is far stronger than our own. Force bonds between master and padawan are said to be the strongest bond because they spend the most time together, but clearly your case is different and although our bond is strong, this one is blinding you by its power.”

She looked at him blankly, remaindering herself internally that what this was was normal, but then her face dropped. The only other force sensitive being she has encountered besides Master Luke has been Kylo Ren. Rey knows how Lukes mind feels on hers and this was definitely not him reaching out to her at all times. It had to be Kylo Ren. But why?

He kept explaining and Rey tried to absorb everything she could. “Sometimes distance can be a factor as well. The bond is hard to access when the two bonded persons are separated by distance. It can be useful when trying to get some peace and quiet, though what you are describing seems like it is a problem with distance but almost as if it is a comm station not tuned. Static if you will.” He seemed excited, but then Master Luke seemed to draw the same conclusion not needing to even hear her thoughts or see the expressions on her face. “This is an opportunity Rey,” he seemed somewhat delighted.

“An opportunity for what?”

“I suspect your connection to his mind is strong because you both have a strong connection to the Force. I can teach you how to interact, control, and block out his presence in your mind,” Rey found herself not knowing if she wanted to turn this into a lesson, but reminded herself that all the lesson Master Luke gave her made her a more in tune with the Force.

“When do we start?” The question came quickly and naturally to her as if she were excited.

Master Luke sat and motioned for her to join him on the patch of grass across from him; Rey knew that this meant that they would be meditating, but his voice came to her as her eyes closed. “Find a place between wakefulness and sleep, I will be waiting there.”

Rey knew how to meditate well enough after her months of training, but it was still a slow process for her sometimes. She exaggerated her breaths and tried to slow down her mind and as her body slipped from stiff consciousness and moved into a feeling of floating peace. She could feel Master Luke’s mind gently tug to try and aid her decent into a peaceful, proper meditation.

She followed the vibration of the tug on their connection and found him — they sat across from each other eyes closed and deep in meditation physically, but mentally they were sharing the same landscape a different one from the one they left. It was a desert planet, but not Jakku, she realized. “Where are we?”

“This is Tatooine.” Master Luke’s voice was calm and sounded vaguely reminiscent. There was a short silence before, “For right now I am going to teach you to control the environment around you, Rey. This was my home for many years, but I want you to change the environment around us to be Jakku. You need to empty your mind and relax your entire being first.”

He waited before continuing to be sure she was doing as he instructed and after what could have been a few minutes or several hours she was finally relaxed. “Now envision Jakku very clearly in your mind and will us to be there..”

It suddenly felt slightly warmer, like there was less moisture in the air, like the air got drier and familiar sand dunes fell beneath her sitting form. She opened her projected self images’ eyes suddenly and saw the large AT-AT next to them; proof that she had done it.

She stared at it for a long time before looking back to Luke with a small smile on her face.

He contained how proud he was of her and how he admired her ability to learn at such a fast pace reminding him of only one other student who could jump to such exercises so quickly. Luke remained collected as Rey stood up and began wandering in the sand dunes marveling at how real it all seemed. “Now change it again. Pick anywhere, real or not, take us there,” he spoke to her with a sense of contained amazement as he took in where Rey had grown up.

Rey closed her eyes, sat down again and allowed herself to indulge and think of another place that she recognized as home. Moments later they sat on the grated floor of the Millennium Falcon. Rey opened her eyes and couldn't contain the smile that crept to her lips at seeing the ship again, although it was only a few months ago that she had last been inside it she felt an aching desire to be piloting her again. Her x-wing class ship that she flew back to Master Luke’s after dropping off Chewie just wasn't not the same.

Her eyes found the debark table and she immediately missed Finn. She wanted to know how he was recovering, no doubt he was back on his feet by now, but she still wanted to see him for herself. They both stood up and began to indulge themselves in the pleasure of seeing a common familiar ground. Rey made her way to the cockpit, and after a few moments spent staring longingly at the debark table he moved towards the gunner positions.

After what felt like a long time they both met up in the corridor near the loading ramp and sat across from each other. Her eyes landed on Master Luke’s as he took in the ship and she thought she could see longing there behind his eyes too. Rey knew that Luke had been on the ship and had many adventures in it with Han Solo, and immediately felt sorrow feeling as though she had somehow hurt Master Luke.

The scenery changed to the crashed star destroyer back on Jakku and Master Luke looked at her as if something was wrong. “You seem to already grasp free flowing environments well, Rey,” he seemed put off. “Okay, now open your eyes. That’s enough for today, we will resume tomorrow with interacting with a controlled and uncontrolled environment. Now go get some rest.”

Rey opened her eyes slowly and found herself on the grass alone, Master Luke no doubt having been up for a few minutes already. She took her time moving to her designated sleeping quarters not sure she was thrilled about sleep and what may happen there.

She laid down and closed her eyes again this time willing sleep to come to her, hoping that her mind would be at peace tonight.

She would have no such luck.

The nagging feeling she could now define as Kylo Ren’s force signature was all too ready for her decent to sleep.

She found herself in the snowy forest again. Only for a moment before she was back inside the AT-AT that was her refuge for so long. Rey gave a small contented sigh and moved around through the landscape just merely falling into an old routine.

Rey thought she could feel a vague sense of anger in the back of her mind, not her own, and she couldn't figure out why he was angry all of a sudden.

The scene appeared to twitch for a what could have been a few minutes, but might have been a few seconds, as if it were an old hologram system, going from the snowy forest to the sand dunes until it finally stuck with the sand dunes. Another intoxicating wave of anger accompanied by frustration hit her dream self, but she continued about as if she had never left Jakku and went inside the abandoned AT-AT.

Rey found the pilots helmet and put it on again when she was back outside and sat with her back against the metal frame of the old machine. The anger seemed to lessen a bit and didn't feel as if it were everywhere around her like it normally was and it made her sink into the sand a little more thinking that he had gone from her mind.

But she could feel a presence near her, and she sat bolt upright and sprang from her sitting position. He wasn't there. Rey took off the helmet and placed it back inside her old home and changed the scene to the old dilapidated star destroyer. The anger she knew was his seemed to melt away for a moment, but didn't flare back up when it returned.

She sat inside the enormous craft and sat on what was no doubt the loading bay. His presence felt stronger her as if he was reaching out to her now, but whenever she looked for him he was no where to be found.

Then the dreamscape went dark as she felt herself waking from sleep.

Rey woke up slowly and peacefully, but she could still feel the tugging weight of him inside her mind. As she sat up her hand naturally went to her head to brace for the headache she knew would come from his anger. At first it wasn’t bad, but it was annoying in its presence, then it was almost like a large wave crashing on top of her. It was so sudden and even though she knew it was coming she wasn't prepared for it to be this heavy in her mind and she could feel her annoyance at his nearly constant anger flow through their bond.

———  
He could see how everyone could see the looming threat of his anger in the way he stood. He could see how everyone wanted nothing more than to be on the other side of the station when he finally let it out. They feared him. _As they should_ , he thought to himself. He fed on the fear that practically vibrated off of everyone in the command center.

Supreme Leader Snoke had allowed for him to wander about the base having finished his training for the day. Lately he had been learning combat skills and how to multi-task during combat much better than before; he had been doing well with this until he felt a nudge of annoyance during today’s lesson that was not his own. His hesitance to strike while he was trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from made him look like a fool to one of his knights and to his Master.

He could smell his blood in his nose and it tasted strongly of iron. His right hand came up to his nose on instinct to wipe it away. The black leather glove and the red blood on it seemed to blend together.

Kylo knew that Leader Snoke had sensed his confusion from the intruding rush of annoyance. “Stop,” his voice boomed and the knight looked down to him and stepped away from him making room for Kylo to rise. “Leave us.”

The knight nodded and turned around for the door leaving them alone in the training room.

“She is reaching out, stretching her powers.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “She is becoming more powerful to be able to touch your mind no doubt a great length in distance from here. Kylo Ren. You must exercise your mind. Reach for her mind. It will be there. You must convince her to come to the dark side.”  
Kylo Ren looked up at his master and nodded, “Yes Master, but how will I know that Luke Skywalker will not be aware of my presence in her mind?”

“He no doubt already knows,” Supreme Leader Snoke turned and moved toward his chair. He sat and spoke once more, “Leave. Go and show me your strength Kylo Ren.”

As he left he resisted the urge to clean the dripping blood from his face until he reach the door and as it shut behind him he almost frantically began to wipe it off. No one could see him like this, it was shameful enough that one of his Knights and Leader Snoke already had.

Cleaned up to the point where the bleeding had stopped he finally took a moment to think about the task at hand. Kylo Ren, having not needing to exercise his mind since his earliest lesson in the Force, now wandered the base trying to remember the ways into an open mind with an open mind across an expanse. He now found himself in the command center basking in everyones fear of him when General Hux spotted him and made his way over to him no doubt to lecture or harp on him.

The red headed general stopped beside Ren at the large glass window that showed a lush green forest beyond the walls of the base. Neither of them spoke which made sifting through the memories of a life he left behind easier. _Leader Snoke would be displeased if I ventured outside the base even if it was to fulfill his mission_ , he thought. He soon replied to himself with, _But in experience the easiest way to achieve the desired result would be with the aid of complete silence which is nowhere to be found here._

Kylo’s mind was seemingly on fire. He bounced from memories of a past life he thought he had discarded and placed into the darkest depths of his tortured mind and between the consequences he may face if he exited the base.

“Ren! Where are you going?” He heard as he left the command center making his way through the base to find a way outside and into the forest having made up his mind.

The feeling of annoyance from the scavenger felt like she had carved out a nice space for herself in the back of his mind and settled there. It fueled his anger and only made him walk faster through the long corridors of the base until he finally made it outside.

His anger fled him at the feeling of being outside and finally away from the constant hum from inside the base. Kylo Ren felt the Force flow through him and guide him to a place not too far from the base that was seated in a clearing in the forest. On his way he noticed his anger, although still there, was ebbing away from the tranquility of the forest. It was colder than he would have preferred but not to the point of complaining, he had grown used to much colder; his layers only provided so much warmth. The sun beat down on him and gave him little warmth against the slight chilling breeze that passed through his thin layers. The pine trees that made up the majority of the forest smelled of their sap and carried through the air with each breeze.

Finally at the spot in the clearing he took a few reassuring deep breaths and he sighed thinking to himself, _I can do this, just remember your training. Leader Snoke will pardon you for using light methods if the result desired is reached._ He sat down, and saw just how tall all the trees around him truly were having finally stopped and also found that the fact that: there was a good chance of the dirt beneath him leaving remains on his black clothes, did not bother him. The ground was hard beneath him, but he pushed his discomfort aside to focus his entire self into this meditation.

“Deep breaths,” he spoke aloud to himself ignoring the cold that threatened to produce intrusive anger.

He followed through on his own instructions. “Relax your physical self.” This step of the process to opening his mind would take much longer because he thought, _I was never very good at relaxing._ He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He forced his breaths to become shallower and less frequent to help relax his usually stiff body. It could have been minutes or hours but he finally felt his whole self relax for the first time in a long time.

_Now relax your mind to a point before wakefulness and sleep_ , he thought slowly, remembering what his uncle had told him long ago. He reached this point easily now with the hardest part already out of the way.

His projected self opened his eyes. He was still in the clearing but he knew she could sense he was on the same plane as her just as he could sense her. He sat and waited a moment wondering if she would come to him making less work for himself. When she didn't come he waited longer, exercising patience and not going straight to frustration, he did not want to be pulled out of his meditation so early into it.

Within this plane of self he reached out to her and tried to look for where she projected herself. She was so far away that it stretched the Force thin between them and was almost impossible to see clearly where she was right now. He settled for taking it slowly in his own exercise knowing he was out of practice.

Then he felt it. She pushed at his presence, but not blocking him out. Kylo reached out to try and speak with her in this plane but found that what he thought could be her reply was jumbled and sounded like static, likely due to the distance between their physical bodies.

So he tried again, this time searching for her emotions. He could sense them clear as he had in the base. She seemed relaxed, but he could also feel her sense of discomfort at his probing. For all he knew she was asleep, possibly training, but with both possibilities and no clear way of knowing he recoiled away from her mind and opened his physical eyes suddenly. If she was training Luke Skywalker would have known the instant he felt for her presence that he was searching for her. If she was sleeping it would explain her lack of ability to — _It does not matter what she is doing. Try again later, you skills are weak_ , he interrupted himself.

Kylo rose from his seated position and looked around, the clearing now illuminated with the colors of sunset, he had been sitting here likely for hours, and he walked back to the base fully prepared to go right to his barracks.

The forest was growing darker by the second and he could feel its eyes following him through the winding maze of trees and thin bushes that blanketed a majority of the forest. He began to grow frustrated with the how quiet the forest suddenly become as he walked back. Just as he found the clearing before the base he could feel the tension in the forest grow and as the door was closing behind him the forest came alive with sound and he couldn't help but feel that it was talking about him.

Inside. He felt a sudden rush of warmth when the door close and barely noticed his body’s involuntary shudder not realizing he had been cold when he was outside.  
Waiting for him when he stepped through the door was General Hux again who seemed more irate than usual. “And just what exactly were you doing outside Ren? Little peace and serenity?” His tone was mocking and it took all he had not to force choke Leader Snoke’s prized general right then and there.

He settled for ignoring him and walking past his poor attempt at blocking him from leaving. It made the general angrier and it made Kylo Ren smirk under his helmet feeling the anger within the other man consume him, but still be composed enough not to be yelling for all the base to hear. The general began to move sensing Kylo was going to continue on inside and Hux tried to keep pace with him as he walked away heading to the winding halls that would eventually lead to an elevator he said, “I’m not sure why my expedition outside the base concerns you, General.”

At that he could sense the general pause and could practically hear the gears in his head trying desperately to start turning again but only managing to stay jammed in place.

Kylo Ren felt his boots meet the floor faster now that the general was seemingly preoccupied with his own thoughts and left him in favor of the quietness his quarters supplied.

The walk back to his quarters seemed blurred in his memory as if he was so deep in thought while walking that he just appeared there. The door slid closed behind him with a rush of air and he felt his body gravitate towards the single bed that took up a fair majority of the room. He stared at it and positioned himself in the center of the stiff cot and began to prepare to open his mind through meditation again.

Kylo Ren began to repeat his efforts of relaxation just as he had done before and found his way there much faster this time.

His projected self opened his eyes and took in the image of his room. He shook his head and focused on changing the landscape around his body; he imagined the dark snowy forest on Starkiller base and felt the memory flood his sight. He watch the battle play out as an on-looker and from his projected body seated in the snow he watched from a distance until the scavenger advanced on him from the ridge.

The memory version of himself fell to the ground beside him and then the ground shook.

His eyes opened and traced the scar on the right side of his face. He felt her presence in his mind; she was frustrated. He could sympathize with that.

———  
Training had gone well with interacting with both an environment she was and was not in control of, but last night Kylo’s nudging was more like poking and prodding. It was more concentrated, more powerful. It was making her worried to say the least. She had no idea if he would be able to locate her just from simply being present in her mind and she didn't want to endanger Master Luke.

Master Luke would be displeased to hear the news she would have to tell him. This bond that she and Kylo clearly have with the Force is growing stronger, maybe it’s just enhancing itself since it was already so potent, but either way things were changing.

She could clearly feel his presence now instead of a looming essence, but she still had yet to see him. She could clearly feel whenever he tried to contact her through there bond but sensed a small hint of frustration when all he was able to get were emotions like how that’s all she got from him. It also seemed like the only time he ever bothered her was while she was asleep, granted he was always there, but he never tugged on their bond until she was asleep and wandering through dream landscapes.

All she wanted was to learn how to block him out before he got any more from her, but it seemed like the more she learned the more refined, or tuned as Master Luke liked to call it, their connection seemed to get. _I suppose it could be possible that maybe he is going through training similar to my own_ , but that thought quickly died when she realized that the dark side would focus largely on things that were completely opposite of her own focuses with Master Luke.

Rey exited her living quarters having just finished her slim breakfast consisting of a meal that almost looked and tasted similar to oatmeal. She saw Master Luke already meditating, no doubt waiting for her. She sat across from him and patiently waited for him to finish his morning meditation before telling him the progression of the bond.

When he opened his eyes slowly and looked at her he nodded, “I can sense your worry padawan, let it flow over you and not overwhelm you; speak, tell me what is causing this.”

She felt herself unwind as she told him what she feared could be happening and even found herself wondering out loud the training that Kylo Ren would be going through. After finishing she could feel an unknown weight fall off her shoulders and felt her worry lessen as if was no longer only hers but she could feel in in Master Luke’s mind as well.

“This is most concerning Rey, but you need to continuing training your mind. If Ben-Kylo Ren truly is reaching out for your mind you must be ready for when your bond enhances again. It is already strong without any real communication between you two, I can only imagine that as both of you continue that everything in your minds will become clear and you will never be rid of each other. You seemed to have control and interaction down well so let’s practice creating walls within your mind. Meet me at the meadow,” he ended with the instruction already half-way there himself.

Rey knew exactly where to go, the meadow he referred to was — before all this mind exercising began — used for regular meditations and was a safe neutral place for them to be. So she imagined the soft grass beneath her, the line of trees behind Master Luke, being drenched in sunlight, and a gentle warm breeze.

Opening her projected self eyes she saw Master Luke waiting for her patiently. “Do you know why I have chosen this place for an exercise, Rey,” he asked her quietly almost as if to not disturb the serenity of the scene around them.

“It is neutral for us both, there are no memories here, and therefore no emotional attachment to this place,” she ran off having been asked the question many times before.

“Good, but there is another reason this time. I am going to see how you react to intrusions of your mind and see what barriers, if any you create without any guidance, then I will examine them for weakness and guide you from there if needed on any reconstructions necessary.” He explained himself to her, but she wasn't sure if she knew what he meant by intruding on her mind, he was a welcomed presence there.

But this push Master Luke gave her was incredibly out of character, a demanding and forceful shove to her mind and she instantly felt her defenses go up and his intrusion stop. He was speaking to her again, but she couldn't hear him, her mind ringing and spinning as all she could think about was the last time someone did that to her. Rey could feel her mind ebb pain as she remembered Kylo Ren trying to extract information from her mind and she felt it vibrate through their bond without her permission, but she felt nothing back. Since her walls went up she was only able to hear her own thoughts, sense her own emotions, and that thrilled her.

Master Luke was shaking her now and it brought her out of her trance. The meadow was still around them and worry flashed on his features, but quickly turned to relief as she blinked a few times.

“Your walls are a lot stronger than I initially thought, Rey. Could you hear me,” he asked her as interest spiked in his voice.

“No,” she felt vacant and she slowly became aware of everything around her again and could feel a tug on her bond that felt like frustration.

“Could you sense me, sense Kylo Ren, what about your surroundings?” Luke was entirely too excited about this and she felt herself draw from the Force for patience.

She took a few moments to just breath so that all her senses returning wouldn't overwhelm her. “Nothing, I could sense only myself. It was peaceful to be alone in my mind, but everything shattered when you shook me. My mind seems to be returning my sense of surrounding slowly to ease me back into not being the only thing inside my mind.”

Master Luke looked both astonished and put out, “Your walls still need some enhancing, but the initial firm standing the put around your mind is stronger than I imagined. Would you like to continue to try and single it out to only his presence in your mind?” She nodded and felt the connection she had with Kylo suddenly disappear, her walls blocking only him from her mind. “Now tell me when you feel like you have a secure grip on them.”

Rey tried to add a little more structure to the walls she put up against Kylo Ren, but was unsure as to whether they would hold against the test Master Luke would give them. She made the wall thicker and taller to help to solidify them against the attack they would be getting and she nodded giving Luke the okay.

He shook her projected body in the meadow and she didn't feel the walls crumble entirely, there were places at the tops of it that seemed less durable than the rest and so she quickly made patches to help hold it together better and nodded her head again for Master Luke to try again. The walls surrounding their bond did not crumble and she felt oddly satisfied at this.

“Now you cannot keep the walls up at all times, creating and maintaining them draws from your physical energy which you will no doubt feel when we end this meditation. You must rest to regain your strength, open your eyes when you are ready,” she could feel his projected presence fade out letting her know he was awake and she was alone here.

She began deconstructing the walls carefully so that their bond did not overflow quickly into her mind. She left the pieces of her wall there in case she might need them to guard herself against him in the future and she left the peaceful meadow to greet a sunset almost finished on the ocean. Rey stood and made her way to her quarters feeling too tired to share dinner with Master Luke, and she crawled onto her cot and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Both times that I describe Kylo tugging at Rey’s mind is when she is asleep. The first time he is unaware of it and the second time is what I described (Also, I tried to make sure that when there is a POV change that it continues). 
> 
> I have not written Rey reaching out to communicate with him yet because she is completely inexperienced with communicating over a force bond. Kylo and Rey are both very much inexperienced here because, much like their dynamic in the film, they are very much equals (Kylo being a complete idiot and not meditating because he’s on the dark side and kind of forgot how it works, and Rey not knowing how it works at all). I wanted to set this up so that dynamic would continue here.
> 
> Everything will become clear soon, I swear!!!


End file.
